


Tür 9 - Schnee

by AnnyHolmes221b



Series: It´s Christmastime [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnyHolmes221b/pseuds/AnnyHolmes221b
Summary: Mycroft ruft Greg von unterwegs an um eine Erinnerung mit ihm zu teilen ...
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: It´s Christmastime [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557244
Kudos: 4





	Tür 9 - Schnee

Mein Handy klingelte und ein Lächeln machte sich auf meinem Gesicht breit, dass meine Augen strahlen ließ.

„Hey hon.“

„Hallo Liebling“  
„Ich fliege gerade über die tief verschneiten Alpen und musste an unseren Urlaub letztes Jahr denken“

ich musste sofort lächeln bei der Erinnerung an unseren Ski Urlaub.  
„Ja das war wirklich schön“

Myc ließ mir aber nicht viel Zeit, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen denn er fuhr sogleich fort.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir das dieses Jahr wieder machen?“  
Ich brummte zustimmend und nickte.  
„Ja sehr gerne.“

„Ok dann machen wir das, bis heute Abend.“  
„Ja bis dann. Ich liebe dich.“

Ich konnte das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen vor mir sehen „Ich dich auch.“


End file.
